


Little Brother

by Mystical_Light6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and the other angels had only just vacated his eternal Tuesday afternoon when he heard the flutter of another entering his hideaway. Post S5, Pre S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am purely doing this for entertainment purposes.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure of where this idea came from - it kinda just fit in after watching this past episode. Samandriel had so much potential and what did the show do but kill off another possibly interesting character.
> 
> For right now though, this takes place I suppose post season 5 and pre season 6

Rachel and the other angels had only just vacated his eternal Tuesday afternoon when he heard the flutter of another entering his hideaway and really? Another one? Haven't they all been sworn to execute him on sight for the past year due to his interference and they choose now to not leave him be? Can't he just get a break for two sec –?

"Castiel?"

Castiel turned and, standing a short distance away, was one of his younger brothers. Samandriel if he recalled correctly. Yes, good Samandriel – the representative angel of imagination. A sibling he could actually trust.

"Good day, brother," Castiel said wholeheartedly.

"Good day," the younger angel said back with a hesitant smile. Samandriel had never set foot upon the earth and therefore had never taken on a human vessel. Yet at the moment he looked like a boy in his late teens who was returning home from mass wearing a white button down shirt that was not tucked-in, a black tie, and dark dress pants. Even his dark hair was in disarray like he'd seen on many a youth on his travels. The only difference between the angel and a human was that he wore neither shoes nor socks; just his bare feet atop the healthy green grass.

He walked closer to Castiel and stopped a few inches in front of him. He looked unsure of what he wanted to do but, after a minute, Castiel extended his hand out to him and the angel, taking his cue, shook it. "How are you - how are you alive Castiel?" he asked breathlessly, earnestly."I believed you to be dead, brother."

"Yes, I was - and then I was not."

Samandriel frowned, confused. "I do not understand."

"I - don't understand it either. One minute, Lucifer...smote me," he said, taking in the frightened look on the young angel's face and swallowing himself at the memory, "and then the next, I was made whole."

"Was it Father? Were you successful in finally locating him?" Samandriel asked immediately.

In the very early days of his exile, he listened and spoke only briefly through what Dean had later dubbed 'Angel Radio' while he still had access. When beginning his search for God, Samandriel was one of the very few angels Castiel trusted with his plan and the angel in return gave him the idea of using Dean's talisman necklace as a compass. How Samandriel even knew about the necklace, Castiel had no idea.

"I suppose – but no, I was never able to find him myself."

After a beat, Samandriel then asked, "And Lucifer? Was he taken care of?"

Castiel nodded and continued. "He is back in his cage. Michael was sent in there with him as well."

The angel's eyes widened, disbelieving. "Michael..."

"There is much we need to do, Samandriel. Things are about to get very complicated and..."

"I would take your side on this no matter what, brother," Samandriel said immediately.

Now it was Castiel's turn to frown. "Samandriel, I know you are many things - but a soldier..."

Samandriel actually chuckled at the comment before getting serious. He walked in a circle around Castiel as he continued to speak, his feet making imprints on the ground while he went. "We both know that I am not a powerful force on the battlefield, Castiel and my duties are better served up here watching. But with Michael in the cage... You know that things are going to get bad and escalate quickly therewith. There is a void in leadership and you know as well as I do who is going to step into that role…"

The name came to Castiel's lips right away. "Raphael."

"Be prepared, brother," Samandriel warned, stepping closer and poking Castiel in the chest. "You know what he did to you the last time while he protected the prophet. Do not let your guard down for a minute."

Obviously, the young angel had no idea what already transpired on earth and Castiel had absolutely no plans to tell him about that little expedition with Dean.

"Whatever happens Castiel, I trust in you. I was watching sometimes, heard a few of your prayers and, personally speaking as the angel of imagination, I think it's about time we angels showed how much free will we can wield. But don't tell anyone I said that."

He looked so fearful for a minute that Castiel almost wanted to laugh. He settled for a grin and took a few steps forward to stand by the younger angel's side. Samandriel, having no idea what was happening, flinched slightly but all Castiel did was put an arm around his shoulders and lead him in the opposite direction.

"Raphael will not bother me at the moment. Let me tell you about my travels."

They walked together and took a seat beneath an oak tree and Castiel relaxed and looked up at the kite in the sky. Samandriel looked to his brother as he began to speak.

"The ancient buildings of China are just beautiful when you first lay your eyes upon them, Samandriel..."


End file.
